User blog:Alethia II/The Throne of Light: Chapter 15
If it weren’t for that slight chill in the air that was the mark of autumn, one could easily mistake the day for one in early spring because of the bright sunshine that was bathing the city of Camelot in the day before eve of Samhain. Everyone was in state of uproar in light of preparations for tonight’s midnight feast though in Anwen’s opinion it was nowhere near the celebrations they had in Solascoill. She was not about to test her luck and perform series of magical tricks that they used to do in Aelhall during the feast. Not now when she has already earned sizable amount of trust from most of the court members and people of Camelot which was in her opinion more important to her than what some egotistical courtier thought about her. The thick braid that hung over her shoulder bounced as Anwen weaved her way through the lower levels of the city on her way up to the citadel with basket full of candles she just bought from the candlemaker. Since they were not celebrating Samhain the way Anwen was used to, she came to a compromise with Arthur. Kyna and she would spend the midnight in her chambers, where she made a small, temporary shrine, praying as it was the custom of the Old Religion and would join rest of the court in celebrations few minutes later. “What’s in the basket?” Anwen stopped in her steps when she heard Gwaine called after her. Turning around, she saw the Knights of the Round Table walking towards her though Leon and Elyan looked like they have been in a scuffle. “Candles for this eve’s prayer. What happened to you two?” She dropped the basket on the floor, the inner healer kicking in, as she inspected small cuts and couple of bruises two knights were sporting. “We had a meeting with Morgana.” That definitely caught her attention. “Morgana? Where?” “On the Plains of Denaria.” For some reason that set off Anwen’s inner alarm even though she was not exactly certain why. “Was she alone? Where was she going?” “We think Morgause may have been with her in the cart. And she was going to the Seas of Meredor.” “Anwen, what’s wrong?” Lancelot cut in, after almost a year of knowing her, he became expert when it came to detecting her shifts in moods. “I am not certain. But the idea of Morgana and Morgause going to the Isle of the Blessed does not sit well with me.” “Why? Do you think she is up to something?” Percival asked. “I don’t know but I would not be surprised if she is. The timing concerns just a little bit though. If you would excuse me gentlemen, I need to speak with Kyna.” Anwen picked up the basket full of candles and walked away towards Gaius’ chambers in rather shaken up state. “I know hearing about Morgana after so long is surprising but this was far more than surprise.” Elyan commented. “Who knows what Anwen might be thinking? Both Kyna and she are Priestesses of the Old Religion and this night is important to them. If they think something is wrong, they will tell us.” Gwaine stated with shrug. “Who are you and what have you done with Gwaine?” Elyan asked. “Don’t worry boys; I am still drinking you under the table tonight.” Gwaine smirked. “You shouldn’t have said that Elyan, look what you did.” Leon teased. “I will make sure not to speak ahead next time.” Elyan agreed, making them all chuckle. ~O~ “Anwen? What is it?” Kyna looked up from where she was helping Gaius with his remedies to see slightly nervous Anwen come in. The fact she was nervous was reason enough for the alarm because Anwen never ever showed her distress so openly for no good reason and that frown she had on her face told Kyna that Anwen was thinking about something really serious and bad. “Have you heard about Morgana?” “Yes, Gaius told me few minutes ago.” “And you do not find it strange that she has appeared now…Today of all days.” “I do but what do you think she is going to do? There is no one there and she is not a High Priestess.” “Morgause is.” “You said yourself that Morgause was seriously, probably fatally injured by your spell year ago.” “I have a really bad feeling about this Kyna. I do not think I will have any rest until next sunrise.” “Perhaps you are worrying too much.” Gaius put in. “I sincerely hope so Gaius.” She sighed and felt the weight of the basket in her hand. “I am going back to my chambers and set the candles. Make sure you do not eat after two hours mark that comes before the midnight.” “I won’t.” Kyna promised her friend. “Oh and Anwen?” The princess looked over her shoulder from where she was standing in the doorway. “Perhaps you should talk to Merlin. One minutes with him and you will be back to your cheerful self.” “I doubt it but thank you for the suggestion. I wanted to talk to Merlin about something.” “How true do you think her feeling of wrong is?” Gaius asked his temporary assistant. “Very. But you already know that.” “Indeed I do. There were times when I looked forward to the feast of Samhain. Now I just wish it to be done already.” Gaius sighed tiredly, he felt like he aged at least another thirty years from all the stress and worry that came with Merlin five years ago. Although he knew he was most likely hoping in vain; the court physician wished that they get through the night undisturbed and that they would greet tomorrow’s sunrise with smile and for the most knights, nasty headaches from too many drinks. Category:Blog posts